Hi, I'm Destiny Izumi's and I'm a Panda?
by PicturePrincess
Summary: After falling down a hole, Destiny is transported to Sonics world where she helps to stop Eggman. But some secrets are said and some are told and Destiny must go home;some swearing but overall fun!
1. Get me out of here!

**This is like a story with Sonic the hedgehog characters with a special addition: my character, Destiny! Read 'Wataru in a fix' by me to get the feel of who she is! Now on with the story Doki Doki~**

* * *

><p>Destiny was busy in the courtyard tiding up the leaves, minding her own business. Just then, Destiny saw a little piece of paper flutter in the wind and on it was fancy scribbles. Thinking it must be Wataru's, Destiny decided to follow the piece of paper until she was practically running around for it. Destiny had no clue she had now ended up in a deep, dark forest, completely away from anywhere else. Just as Destiny was about to grab the little sucker, Destiny slipped and fell down a hole.<p>

It wasn't an ordinarily obvious looking hole, I mean, it was as if it was supposed to be there.

"What the-" Destiny paused in utter distress as she began descending down the large hole at a rapid rate. Bunching up her skirts and tucking them close to her body, Destiny screamed as the speed increased. All of a sudden, Destiny could feel the sensation of butterfly's and cherry blossoms filling her vision and clothes. But as Destiny looked at her body, she blushed with rage as she saw she was naked, with only green and white mist covering her. The mist began to continue it's route towards her face.

"Help!" Destiny managed to muffle as the mist invaded her face, causing her to go unconscious. While Destiny was unconscious, the mist evaporated, leaving a trail around her body; but her body wasn't the same. Instead of creamy, chocolate skin, Destiny had bright orange fur. Instead of having long, black hair, she had short, wavy orange and red hair. Instead of being in her maid outfit, she was in an emerald green and gold ensemble.

And instead of being human, she was an animal.

A red panda to be exact.

(If you still don't get the discription, I suggest you Look at the title cover or type in on google images 'Jade the red panda' this is not my drawing, all credits goes to the person that drew it but the ideas are all mine! That is exactly what Destiny looks like at the moment! Doki Doki~)

The rapid Descent began to slow down as Destiny gracefully but carefully drifted towards the ground below, still not conscious at all.

* * *

><p>An 1 hour later<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello there!" A childish voice said, hovering over her. Destiny's eyes blinked away the fogginess to reviel a yellow, twin tailed fox wearing white gloves and red sneakers with white socks. Destiny blinked several times before her bright blue eyes turned into shocked ones.<p>

"Wahhhhhhhh! Don't eat me!" Destiny screamed, scrambling around the place. Tails couldn't help but laugh as he saw the red panda freak out. Destiny started praying, saying that if God got her out of this mess, she'd be at church first thing Sunday morning.

"Don't be silly, why would I eat you?" Tails asked, extending a hand out to Destiny who, of which, had finally calmed down. Just as Destiny was about to take the gesture, her eye's flashed 'What the hell?!' As she saw a large hand covered with a white glove.

"W-whats h-happened to m-me?" She stuttered, looking at herself in awe. She wasn't her African princess beauty anymore, she was now a…

Red Panda.

"I-I'm a Panda! A fricki'n Red Panda!" Destiny shouted, bit then nodded at the clothes. (They weren't that bad) she reasoned but then noticed the fox laughing. Destiny blushed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" She screamed, running towards him.

"Well, of course you're a Red Panda, what else could you be?" He asked, still a wide grin on his face. Destiny gritted her teeth as she shouted:

"A human dumbass!"

Tails stopped laughing and frowned, now realising the situation.

"Oh," Tails said, holding onto Destiny's hand as they ran through the emerald forest.

"What are you doing you crazy fox? Let go of me!" Destiny screamed but then hushed as they came to a clearing. There, she saw other animals in weird colours, one that caught her eye was a blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog's green eyes widened as Tails let go of Destiny, making her fall to the sandy ground.

"I'm sorry!" Tails apologised, trying to help her up but she slapped his hand away, frustrated.

"I can get up myself thank you; I'm not weak!" Destiny was far from weak. Countless times before, I have stated that Destiny has super human strength. So she could practically pick up a car as if it were paper. Destiny sprung back up as another one of the 'werid bunch' came towards her.

This one was a hedgehog, but was pink.

"Who are you?" She asked quite rudly, nearly making Destiny swear under her breath.

"My name is Destiny Izumi, and yours?"

"None of your business," the hedgehog replied, walking away. Destiny grabbed hold of her arm, picking up the pink hedgehog with ease. The pink hedgehog squirmed with all her might but nothing could get her out of this one.

"Tell me your name!" Destiny asked again, shouting. The hedgehog flinched.

"I-It's Amy, Amy Rose," She said before being put down. then, ANOTHER hedgehog came up to her, but this one was blue. _Why are they all in weird colours_? Destiny asked herself as the blue hedgehog laughed.

"You don't look like from around these parts," he said, extending a hand of friendship. Just as Destiny took the gesture, she noticed that there were others;

An orange bunny with this blue and yellow blob thingy.

"Hello, I'm cream and this is cheese!"

A red Echidna.

"What's up? I'm Knuckles,"

A black and red hedgehog.

"Whatever, it's Shadow if you must know,"

And a white hedgehog.

"It's Sliver, just Silver,"

Destiny, now FULLY calmed down, smiled. _Have i just died or are you punishing me dear lord? _Destiny really was going to have to explain to them a little bit about her.

"Hey, list5en, i'm not from around here," She said, shaking her head.

"Well we know that, you look like you should be in another realm," Sonic interupted.

"No, you see..."

"Don't worry, we'll get you there!" Sonic said, interrupting her again! _What's with this hedgehog?_ Destiny asked herself. Just when she was about to leave the group, trying to work her way out of this place, Sonic grabbed onto her hand. Destiny yelped at the sudden assult and managed to pry Sonic's fingers off her wrists before continuing to walk.

"We know how to get you home!" Sonic yelled, forming an 'o' shape with his hands to echo his voice.

"No you don't," Destiny snikered, turning her head a bit to look back at Sonic;

But Sonic wasn't there.

"Where did that Hedgehog go?" she asked herself, turning round fully but walking backwards. just as she was about to face forwards again, she bumped into someone's chest.

It was that to-be-damned hedgehog. Destiny gasped as she moved away from him. Sonic laughed.

"You can't run my dear," he cooed, hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but i can run!" she rapped back, turning and running, only to encounter another chest which also belonged to Sonic. _how fast is this hedgehog anyway? _she questined, staring at the fast creature.

"I'm afraid you can't do that either," he said, clearly enjoying this.

_oh no,_ Destiny said to herself, frowning as the blue hedgehog became a blue blur of fastness.

_I have just entered eternal suffereing_ and with that, she collasped, devestated by the shock.


	2. Ha Ha… I'm not going…

As the mislead hedgehog started to rev up his sneakers, Amy stopped him.

"I think we should take the long way," She said to him, making sure Destiny could not hear them.

"Why, I'd take me no time at all to-"

"We want her to, how you say, _enjoy _the trip with us, right?" Amy cut him off short.

"I-I guess…" Sonic trailed off, deciding to reason with Amy for once.

Too bad he didn't see Amy's Plan.

Amy didn't want Sonic anywhere near Destiny, seeing as she was so beautiful. (Sonic shall only have eyes for me and only me!) She hissed at herself, walking over to Cream and Cheese. Destiny frowned when Sonic came over to her.

"What is it now Blue Hedgehog?" She asked.

"First of all, it's Sonic, second of all, it's a road trip!"

"Road trip?" Destiny asked.

"Road trip!" Cream squealed along with Cheese.

"Road trip?!" Knuckles shouted, clearly not impressed.

"R-road t-trip…" Shadow blushed, quickly looking away. Destiny was about to run away when Sonic grabbed her, pulling her while he talked and walked. _I have done something bad, haven't I dear lord?_ Destiny asked him, looking up towards the heavens. Sonic wasn't paying attention to her, he was too busy planning the road trip.

"Ok you lot, go home and get ready, back your bags and meet back here in the morning," The rrest scattered, running while talking about how fun this trip was going to be. Knuckles stayed behind, he was NOT going on this stupid trip.

"I'm not going Sonic, I've got things to do!" Knuckles threw his hands in the air for dramatic effect. He wanted to stay back at his place, way away from everyone else.

"Come on, they're might be some chaos emeralds there!" Sonic joked.

Not 'joked'

Knuckles thought for abit. Were there really chaos emeralds in Magician's Island?(Sorry, I don't know any of the Sonic worlds so I've made one up Doki Dok~)

"Fine I'll go," he sighed, running home. Now it was only Shadow left. As he saw Destiny and Sonic talking, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. How come Sonic hadn't called him 'Shads' in a while I mean, nice you start a nickname, you keep it! But Shadow had a reputation to keep up. Becoming to Sonic, Sonic waddled over to him, only to receive a smack upside the head.

"What was that for Shads?" Sonic whimpered. Shadow smiled. There it is, that's the way you address me! He thought to himself before tuning back to his character.

"Leave her alone, you're talking too much!" He shouted, causing Sonic to stare at him before sighing.

"Idiot,"

"What was that?" Shadow asked, brandishing his hand.

"Nothing…Idiot," Sonic really wanted to push it and he did, reciveing another smack upside the head.

Sonic decided not to anger him again and walked over to Destiny.

"Well, what are you doing here? Go get your stuff!"

"I've told you many times you dumb assed hedgehog that I don't live here!" She shouted at him. Sonic only smirked before lifting her chin.

"Don't need to be rude, dearest," Shadow fumed as Destiny raised up her fist before smacking it against his stomach, causing him to fall backwards.

"Don't you dare touch me, you perverted hedgehog!" She shouted, her anger clearly showing.

"Think before you speak, dumb ass!" Shadow shouted at him in addition to slapping him upside. But Shadow did it out of jealousy. He blushed violently as Destiny smiled at him.

"Does he d this to you all the time?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yep, pretty much," Shadow blushed as Sonic used his hand to get up. That touch is… but Shadow shook it from his mind. Sonic smiled weakly as Destiny looked at him, pity in her eyes.

"I need a place to stay,"


End file.
